Halloween Event Item
Halloween items are special event items released as part of the Halloween festivities on Gaia. Along with items, zombie skin tones have also been released, though they are not tradeable items. Candy is a perishable item which is collected by users to be traded to Jack for Grab Bags, and certain candy combos used to required to attain specific bags during 2003 and 2004. Jack's Grab Bags http://img834.imageshack.us/img834/5966/563x.png 2003 * Jack's Grab Bag 1: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O - Item Contains: Jacked-up Shirt * Jack's Grab Bag 2: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O - Item Contains: Jacked-Up Shoes * Jack's Grab Bag 3: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O - Item Contains: Jacked-up Pants * Jack's Grab Bag 4: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O - Item Contains: Jacked-up Gloves * Jack's Grab Bag 5: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O - Item Contains: Jack's Anger * Jack's Grab Bag 6: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O - Item Contains: Jack's Despair * Jack's Grab Bag 7: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O - Item Contains: Pumpkin Stump * Jack's Grab Bag 8: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O - Item Contains: Kandy Korn Hat http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/3521/616.png[[2004| 2004]] * Jack's Grab Bag 2k4 1: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k4 2: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k4 3: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k4 4: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k4 5: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k4 6: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k4 7: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k4 8: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O http://img253.imageshack.us/img253/6315/2103.png 2005 * Jack's Grab Bag 2k5 1: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k5 2: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k5 3: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k5 4: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k5 5: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k5 6: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k5 7: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k5 8: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k5 9: A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O http://img830.imageshack.us/img830/6994/2756.png[[2006| 2006]] * Jack's Grab Bag 2k6 (1 of 8): A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k6 (2 of 8): A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k6 (3 of 8): A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k6 (4 of 8): A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k6 (5 of 8): A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k6 (6 of 8): A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k6 (7 of 8): A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O * Jack's Grab Bag 2k6 (8 of 8): A mysterious bag given to you by JACK himself... there seems to be something moving inside! O_O http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/8192/3612.png[[2007| 2007]] * Jack's Grab Bag 2k7 (1 of 8): An oddly shaped pumpkin bag that radiates Jack's own dark aura. There seems to be something inside >.< * Jack's Grab Bag 2k7 (2 of 8): An oddly shaped pumpkin bag that radiates Jack's own dark aura. There seems to be something inside >.< * Jack's Grab Bag 2k7 (3 of 8): An oddly shaped pumpkin bag that radiates Jack's own dark aura. There seems to be something inside >.< * Jack's Grab Bag 2k7 (4 of 8): An oddly shaped pumpkin bag that radiates Jack's own dark aura. There seems to be something inside >.< * Jack's Grab Bag 2k7 (5 of 8): An oddly shaped pumpkin bag that radiates Jack's own dark aura. There seems to be something inside >.< * Jack's Grab Bag 2k7 (6 of 8): An oddly shaped pumpkin bag that radiates Jack's own dark aura. There seems to be something inside >.< * Jack's Grab Bag 2k7 (7 of 8): An oddly shaped pumpkin bag that radiates Jack's own dark aura. There seems to be something inside >.< * Jack's Grab Bag 2k7 (8 of 8): An oddly shaped pumpkin bag that radiates Jack's own dark aura. There seems to be something inside >.< Grab Bag Items 2003 * Jacked-Up Shirt: Dark shirt with jack-o-lantern print. * Jacked-Up Shoes: Peculiar shoes with the texture and feel of a pumpkin. * Jacked-up Pants: Dark pants with a Jack-o-Lantern print. * Jacked-up Gloves: Dark gloves with a Jack-o-Lantern print. * Jack's Anger: A mask shaped in the visage of Jack's anger. * Jack's Despair: A mask shaped in the visage of Jack's despair. * Pumpkin Stump: A hat made out of the best organic pumpkin one can find. * Kandy Korn Hat: You hated it as a little kid... and now you can wear it on YOUR HEAD! 2004 * Really Jacked Up Shirt: Dark ripped up top with a Jack-o-Lantern print. * Jacked Up Boots: Dark boots made of strange pumpkin material. * Really Jacked Up Pants: Dark, ripped pants with a Jack-o-Lantern print. * Really Jacked Up Gloves: Dark, ripped up gloves with a Jack-o-lantern print. * Jack's Disgust: A mask shaped in the visage of Jack's disgust. * Jack's Joy: A mask shaped in the visage of jack's joy. * Jacked Up Cape: A dark, ripped up cape. * The Jack-et: Dark ripped up coat with a Jack-o-Lantern print. 2005 * Jack Uniform Shoes: Strangely crafted shoes with a dark aura about them. * Jack Uniform Pants: Uniform pants fashioned with jack o lantern details. They seem to have a dark aura about them. * Jacked Belt: A dark belt with a Jack-o-Lantern buckle. * Jack Uniform Shirt: Uniform shirt fashioned with jack o lantern details. They seem to have a dark aura about them. * Jack Uniform Coat: Uniform coat fashioned with jack o lantern details. It seem to have a dark aura around it. * Jack Uniform Gloves: Strangely fashioned gloves that seem to have a dark aura about them. * Jack Visor: Strange glasses fashioned after the shape of a pumpkin. * Jack Uniform Cap: A cap fashioned with jack o lantern details. * Pumpkin Ghost Sheet: Jack Sheet. 2006 * Jack'd Shoes 2k6: Walking in shoes like these will ensure your feet are jack'd for years to come! * Jack'd Pants 2k6: The only treats you'll find inside aren't good for you. * Jack'd Skirt 2k6: Trick or Treat! Smell my *bleep* * Jack'd Sweater 2k6: A warm sweater for a creepy night... almost suffocating you might say. * Jack'd Gloves 2k6: Large and clumsy, one might wonder if these claws could actually harm a fly. * Jack'd Mask: Spiders really creep me out. Don't ask me why I am bringing this up right now. * Jack'd Cape 2k6: I would say you are quite CAPE-able of scaring people with this CAPE. * Jack'd Hat: No wonder they say you are so jack'd in the head. 2007 * Baby Jack Mask: An endearing mask of baby Jack. How cute ;o; * Jack's 2k7 Pumpkin Earrings: These earrings give us a glimpse into Jack's softer side. o_o;;;; * Jack's 2k7 Armor Gloves: Gloves made from the hide and rine of demons. * Jack's 2k7 Pumpkin Beret: Putting a pumpkin on your head is one thing. However if a pumpkin grew on your head.. then there may be a problem. * Jack's 2k7 Armor Boots: Boots made from the hide and rine of demons. * Jack's 2k7 Pumpkin Ballgown: This gown covers your balls. * Jack's 2k7 Armor Plate: A chestplate made from the hide and rine of demons. * Jack's 2k7 Headphones: Pump it up with these twin pumpkins, they put the boom in the tomb~!!! Other Halloween Event Items 2003 * Brown Paper Bag: A blank brown paper bag with nothing on the front. 2004 * Human G CORP Tshirt: A sleeveless shirt with the G CORP logo printed on the front. ON the back, it reads 'Making a difference...' * Zombie G CORP Tshirt: A torn up, sleeveless shirt with the G CORP logo printed on the front. On the back, it reads 'By Any Means Necessary...' * Human G CORP Labcoat: A labcoat commonly worn by lab technicians. The G CORP logo is emblazened on the breast pocket. * Zombie G CORP Labcoat: A labcoat commonly worn by lab technicians. The G CORP logo is emblazened on the breast pocket. This particular labcoat is all torn up and smells of blood. * Vial of Unknown Liquid: '''A strange vial of neon green liquid. The cork of the vial is inscribed with the G CORP logo. 2005 * '''Grunny Shirt: A fitted green shirt with attitude. * Grunny Slippers: Furry green slippers with attitude. 2006 * Tin Foil Hat: Resist mind control. * Alien 4d Goggles: Open your eyes to a whole new world. * Cow Bell: Who let the cowz ouutt~? moo--mooo-moo-mooo~! * Alien Probe: Scientific aparatus designed on Pluto, for use on Uranus. 2007 * Black Spider Back Tattoo: Whether you're a defender of the light or agent of darkness, this tattoo screams 'dangerous'. * Vampire Bite Marks: Just tell your friends it's a hickey. * Used Chainsaw: This chainsaw was made for a specific use, but then it got used for something else... * Wooden Stake: The good ol' way of vanquishing those blood-sucking villains. * Ghost Cape: This ghastly, tattered cape belonged to a famous Slayer. * Black Spider Chest Tattoo: Whether you're a defender of the light or agent of darkness, this tattoo screams 'dangerous'. * Spider on My Face: Scare your friends! * Freddy Claws: Great for slicing veggies, fruits, and enemies! * Dead Rat Hat: It started on the floor and ended up on your head, go figure! * Little Black Bat: Some people call it a flying rat, but you love it anyway. 2008 * Jackster Face Paint *'Jackster Leggings' *'Jackster Pointy Shoes' *'Jackster Puffy Pants' *'Jackster Tunic' *'Jackster Two-Point Hat' *'Jackster Wand' *'The Jack-O-Lantern' *'Vampire's Bat Swarm' *'Vampire's Blood Moon' *'Vampire's Coffin' *'Vampire's Drained Victim' *'Vampire's Fangs (RAWR)' *'Human's Bazooka' *'Human's Crowbar' *'Human's Makeshift Helmet' *'Human's Makeshift Shield' *'Human's Smoke Bomb' *'Zombie's Feed-Me Shirt' *'Zombie's Final Mutation' *'Zombie's Gelatin Brain on a Silver Platter' *'Zombie's Meaty Limb' *'Zombie's Soul' *'Dark Elf's Aura' *'Dark Elf's Circlet' *'Dark Elf's Light Armor' *'Dark Elf's Spider Dagger' *'Dark Elf's Staff' *'Oh My Gumball' 2009 * Sentinel's Gift * Overseer's Gift * S.I.N. Medallion: '''The marking of a loyal Infernal Nation devotee. * '''B.O.O. Medallion: '''The Sacred Seal of the Overseer. Place it upon your body to receive his blessing. * '''S.I.N. Robes: '''No self-respecting demonic cult is complete without a proper hooded robe. * '''B.O.O. Robes: '''The threads of this sacred garment have been personally blessed by the Overseer, as he oversees all aspects of his operation, including textile factory conditions. * '''Sentinel's Death Portal: The passageway to the Sentinel's native habitat. * Spear of the Overseer: '''An honorable weapon that is bestowed upon the mightiest of warriors, graced by the Overseer himself. * '''S.I.N. Mace: The Sentinel's bludgeoning weapon of choice. Apply directly to forehead. * B.O.O Shield: A hardened shell perfect for absorbing evil the harshest of supernatural blows * Her Infernal Majesty: 'The fashions of the Sentinel, goddess of S.I.N. Might is right! * '''O Righteous One: ''The wardrobe of the Overseer, leader of B.O.O. Praise his clamminess! * My Little Overseer: It can't grant gifts, but it CAN grant hugs <3 * 2009 Skittles Trick-or-Treat Pail: A bright and cheery pail for all of your candy-collecting needs. * Jack's 2k9 Vest: '''A vest in orange and black stripes. * '''Jack's 2k9 Pants: '''A pair of black and orange pants. * '''Jack's 2k9 Boots: '''Black and orange boots with dark copper points. * '''Jack's 2k9 Giant Lollipop: '''Mmmm! Taste like pumpkin! * '''Jack's 2k9 Coat * Jack's 2k9 Pumpkin Lantern: 'A crooked creepy staff with a lit up jack-o-latern. * '''Jack's 2k9 Creepy Claws: '''You know that jerk who would scratch the chalk board in school for fits and giggles? Yeah, that's me. * '''Jack's 2k9 Ominous Mask: '''A creepy orange mask that will send chills down your spine. Halloween 2k9 zOMG Items *'Jackies: How many of these can you wear at once? "A LOT" is the correct answer *'Night Fright Eyes:' Eerie, captivating, soul-swallowing and dark. Perfect for any first date opportunity! *'Werewolf Pup:' What says "fearsome, ravening destroyer of anything that moves" better than a cute fluffy plush toy? 2010 *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Twisted Hat:' This hat is twisted and sharply cut, with a wide brim and bent top for added character. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Pumpkin Cravat:' A ruffled cravat with a pumpkin clip, giving a refined look to Halloween. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Flashy Cape:' A dark cape with scalloped edges, making it flutter threateningly in the wind. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Sharp Coat:' A long, stylish coat with sharp outlines, thick cuffs and a high collar, making for a sinister appearance. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Silk Boxers:' These boxers are the height of Halloween undergarment fashion! *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Cuffed Trousers:' These pants are slim with thick cuffs on the ends, giving a stylish appearance while still looking dark. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Stomper Boots:' Heavy boots with a thick sole and shin guards, perfect for kicking your way to the candy through the throngs of kids! *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Reaping Sword:' A large, thick sword with a devilishly black blade, used for wreaking havoc on All Hallows' Eve. *'Grave Danger Spectral Shroud: '''Like a fog on a dark night its ethereal vestment cloaked me, hiding my ill intent from the prying eyes of others. *'Grave Danger Yurei Doll: A traditional porcelain doll-- cute, but with an unmistakable aura of malice... *'Grave Danger Potato Requiem: '''Imagine an eternity in the circle of Hell reserved for murdering spuds... Halloween 2k10 zOMG items *'Night Fright Skin: 'Wear this and you will be the death of the party! *'Pumpkin Fluff Plushie: Because a Fluff in a watermelon would have been RIDICULOUS. *'Cursed Pumpkin:' Concentrated dark energy from the ghosts located in the graveyard next to Omnidrink has tainted this pumpkin, a shed seed of Jack's persona itself. Encapsulated within are objects that can't break out of this impenetrable shell. Although like a pumpkin plucked from the vine, in time this exterior will wither and the wicked power dissipate, allowing access inside. Item(s) within the Cursed Pumpkin are - * Jack's Grab Bags Candy Combinations 2003 * JGB 1: Lemon, Blueberry, Raspberry * JGB 2: Lemon, Lime, Raspberry * JGB 3: Lemon, Blueberry, Grape * JGB 4: Lemon, Lime, Grape * JGB 5: Cherry, Blueberry, Raspberry * JGB 6: Cherry, Lime, Raspberry * JGB 7: Cherry, Blueberry, Grape * JGB 8: Cherry, Lime, Grape 2004 * JGB 1: Lemon, Blueberry, Raspberry * JGB 2: Lemon, Lime, Raspberry * JGB 3: Lemon, Blueberry, Grape * JGB 4: Lemon, Lime, Grape * JGB 5: Cherry, Blueberry, Raspberry * JGB 6: Cherry, Lime, Raspberry * JGB 7: Cherry, Blueberry, Grape * JGB 8: Cherry, Lime, Grape Category:Gaia Items Lists